Choices and Consequences
by ekrolo2
Summary: Sequel to First Contact. Following Parasites bloody rampage in Metropolis, the people are growing more and more hostile towards the Man of Steel thanks to Perry White and his anti-Superman propaganda. Now the Kryptonian must seek the help of some unlikely allies in order to restore the peace and earn back the peoples trust. AU


CHOICES AND CONSEQUENCES PART 1

It was a beautiful summer night in the proud city of Metropolis. Thousands of stars could be seen shining in the sky above. The city below was bristling with men, women and children. They laughed, talked, walked and generally went about their every day lives as if everything was normal.

In actuality it couldn't be farther from the truth. Just a few weeks ago the city was under siege to its first Meta human threat from, a monster, called as Rudolph Jones. But he had better known by his new name, the Parasite. A being capable of sucking the very life from his victims and taking both their appearance and abilities while prolonging their suffering for his own amusement.

His rampage across Metropolis cost nearly 50 people, most of which were police officers, their lives. His accumulated body count throughout his entire career, however, was much closer to a thousand! But he was eventually defeated by the self proclaimed guardian of Metropolis, Superman in a fierce battle in the Sahara Desert.

Upon hearing this news, the citizens rejoiced and were glad Jones had gotten what was coming to him. But the happiness quickly disappeared, thanks in no small part to the always reliable Perry White, who quickly used Superman's victory against him. The Man of Steel took the creature with him to an unknown location rather than handing him over to the proper authorities.

Perry quickly used this to further his own Anti-Superman movement and instilled fear into the citizens during another one of his appearances on the Endocrine show...

...

David Endocrine, the host of his own famous self titled show sat behind a simple wooden desk with several seemingly blank papers on it. He held a small, black colored pen in his right hand and a coup of hot coffee with the words ENDOCRINE SHOW in green letters on it in his left. He wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a simple black tie.

Dave (excited/yelling): Welcome one and all to another exciting episode of the Dave Endocrine Show!

The silent room was immediately filled with a massive round of applause and cheers from massive crowd of people sitting in the dozens of chairs in front of Dave in the studio. The applause lasted a good long while until Dave waved his hand quickly calming the audience down.

Dave (sad): It's good to see that we can still enjoy ourselves and have some fun despite the recent tragedy. As many of you know, a monster rampaged through our fair city resulting in the deaths of 50 police officers. Let's have a moment of silence for these brave men and women who gave their lives in the line of duty.

Each and every person in the studio lowered their heads and placed their hands together in prayer. Dave was the first to finish, quickly followed by the rest of the people in the studio.

Dave (sad): Our thoughts go out to their families. Now let's move on to the topic of tonight's episode which is the Parasite rampage itself. Why did it happen in the first place? Will it happen again and if it does how can we prepare? Our tonight's guest is here to give us his thoughts, let's have a round of applause for our guest, Perry White.

From behind the stage came a short middle aged man with brown, graying hair in a black business suit with a red tie and one of his trademark Cuban cigars in his mouth. He was met with a reserved response from the studio audience. He took a set next to the host and crossed his legs.

Dave (happy): Good to see you back here in the studio with us Perry.

Perry (pleased/joking): It's good to be back, although I must say Dave, im disappointed that you haven't offered me a job here as your co-host.

Dave (joking): If you keep bringing in the extra viewers I just might be out of a job pretty soon, although they do say the Bahamas are nice this time of year.

The two along with the audience chuckled at the thought of Dave being replaced by Perry. But the truth was Perry along with his anti-hero sentiment brought a giant number of viewers with each appearance. A regular episode of the Endocrine Show received 4 million views, however each and every time Perry appeared the numbers went up to 14 million. At this point replacing Dave seemed like a great idea to the producers.

Perry: Although if it's alright with you, id like to get back to the matter at hand, the Parasite.

Dave (curious): Yes you've been one of the most vocal people in regards to the massacre. Particularly Superman's involvement in it and how he resolved the crisis. Unlike many people around the globe including some important heads of state, you don't seem to be pleased with how things ended up. Why is that Perry?

Perry: The issue I have this time isn't actually related to Superman, not directly at least, my problem is with the people and how much freedom they're giving him now. Sure from a certain point of view things couldn't have gone better. The city was faced with a threat it had never faced before, Superman came in and stopped the Parasite from killing any more people and saved the day.

Dave (confused): I still don't see what's bad there Perry.

Perry (annoyed): It's because Superman has taken the Parasite some where and everyone seems to be perfectly fine with it. Several of my sources in the military have told me that satellites all across the planet were being jammed just when Superman took Parasite into the desert. Eye witness accounts have given us some small details of their battle however after it was all said and done, Superman took Parasite to an unknown location. These same sources now suspect that Superman has a hidden base of operations some where on the planet.

This immediately caused a small up roar in the audience as they started to debate weather or not what Perry was saying was true. Dave got out of his chair and tried to calm down the audience.

Dave (yelling): Please everyone, let's all just calm down and let our guest here say what he has to say. Please continue Perry.

Perry (annoyed): As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Superman could have a secret base some where on the planet and we don't know where it is, what it's capable off or how to find and take it down if it goes that far.  
But my biggest problem is that Superman once again acted as judge, jury and executioner when handling the Parasite.

Perry (angry): Parasite may be a monster to many, and given his bloody history many people seem to think it's a good thing for him to be under Superman's supervision. I personally agree with this because we ordinary people have failed to contain the Parasite numerous times in the past and if anyone could keep him in line, it's Superman.  
But this doesn't change the fact he acted on his own. He didn't allow a fair trial; he simply took Parasite with him, without anyone else's permission!

Perry got out of his chair and walked to the edge of the stage, now addressing the audience directly.

Perry (yelling): I ask you people of Metropolis and the entire world. How long before Superman starts taking ordinary people and starts locking them up with the likes of Parasite? Or worse, he starts abducting anyone who opposes him?  
If we continue to let him do what ever he wants, that power will go to his head, it will corrupt him and we will all pay the price for it.  
Superman is the most powerful being the Earth has ever seen, I want to believe he has good intentions, but if he continues to act outside the law like this, if he continues to judge as like some god and if we keep letting him….

He calmed down and let his words sink into the crowd, all of which were now looking at him with either admiration or complete terror.

Perry: There have been men with great power all throughout history, but if history has taught us anything is that power corrupts even those with the best of intentions. So what do you think will happen when the most powerful being on Earth becomes corrupted? But if he ever falls, will we have the power to stop him or is man kind already doomed to a life of fear and servitude? That all depends on you…

He pointed to one of the cameras.

Perry: The people of Earth and your choices in the coming days may decide the fate of our entire species….

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
